Truth or Dare?
by ThunderScythe
Summary: Light Slash. A simple game of Truth or Dare goes haywire. Multiple pairings inside. Crack.
1. Chapter 1

Spike introduced them to the games 'Spin the Bottle' and 'Truth or Dare'. They were childish, stupid, and the twins had mostly everyone in the rec room playing. Jazz, the twins, Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Hound, Smokescreen, and Blaster agreed to play, putting themselves in a large circle on the floor.

"I am inot/i going to play such an ignorant and demeaning game!" Tracks objected.

"Buck, buck, buckaw!" Jazz and Sideswipe folded and flapped their arms in mock. "Buck buck!" Blue copied, his doorwings moving for extra measure. His mocking just made it look cute.

Prowl shook his head from the table he was sitting at.

Everyone stared at Tracks before he huffed, "Fine!" and promptly wedged himself in between Blaster and Smokescreen.

"Awesome! I'll go first," Sideswipe declared, grinning as he took a spin. Optics watched as he spun the bottle; even Prowl took a moment to stare.

It slowed down and pointed at Jazz.

All optics looked up at Jazz, who just grinned and folded his arms across his chest. "Lay it on me Siders,"

The red twin's grin grew wider, "Alright Jazz: Truth or Dare?" His grin broke his face at Jazz's reply, "Dare."

Prowl's doorwings hitched when Sideswipe made Jazz lean closer to whisper something to him, the others gawking and giggling. Prowl's optics widened when Jazz rose and all optics focused on Prowl.

"Jazz," Prowl said, rising from his seat, "What are you doing?"

"Com're Prowler…" Jazz grinned, inclining his finger as he walked towards the other.

"Jazz get away from me," Prowl walked slowly towards the door, glaring at the stupid grin on Sideswipe's faceplates. Prowl risked it and ran- he barely made it around the corner when Jazz tackled him.

There was shuffling noises, protests from Prowl then silence before a loud 'whoop whoop' came from Prowl's sirens. Sideswipe groaned, "That's not the one I wanted! The long one!" There was another silence than a strangled cry from Prowl before 'wee woo wee woo!' Sideswipe laughed and held up a high five for his twin, who just looked at him oddly.

Before anyone could do anything, Ratchet's voice was heard from the hall, "Jazz? What are you doing to Prowl?" Silence. "What the- Jazz get away from me! Jazz! Jazz-" an ambulance siren ripped the hall.

Sunstreaker high fived to that.

Figuring that Jazz wasn't coming back, Sideswipe spun again. Eight pairs of optics watched the bottle spin and spin before it landed on Smokescreen. The Datsun didn't even flinch, looking Sideswipe in the optical sensors. "Dare."

"Hmm…" Sideswipe pretended to think critically, even putting his hand to his chin in mock thought. After a moment, he grinned, "I got it."

Ironhide walked into the rec room later, eyeing the three mechs in the hall strangely. Looking around the empty rec room, he shrugged and went over to get his energon before going back to monitor duty. When he turned around from the dispenser, he jumped in shock to see Smokescreen not even a foot away from him.

"Dear Primus boy! If you wanted your energon you coulda just asked fer me to move!" Fragging younglings and their impatience.

Smokescreen said nothing when he grabbed the red mech's shoulders and pressed him against the dispenser, molding his form to the others. Ironhide dropped his energon cube when the gambler pressed his lips against his, his mouth slacking from shock which gave the other mech the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Sideswipe peered over the couch, "Slag, don't offline the poor bot…" He muttered.

When Ironhide tried to grab at Smokescreen, he was pushed away, the Datsun glaring, "Don't touch me!" Doing a perfect about face, the tri colored mech stormed out. Ironhide flickered his optics in a blink before giving chase, "Wait, Smokescreen!"

After they left, everyone took their circle formation again, Sideswipe giggled, "This is so fun!" He went to spin the bottle again when Hound spoke up, "Hey Sideswipe, why don't you let someone else go!" The red twin whined, "But I'm having so much fun!" The others glared, "Oh fine…" He said, pouting.

Sunstreaker grabbed the bottle and spun it a bit too fast, making it slide around a bit. It bumped off Hound's leg before landing on Bluestreak. The young Datsun smiled brightly before rambling, "Oh it landed on me! Exciting! I don't know if I should pick truth or dare because if I choose dare, Sunny'll make me do something I don't want to do but truth is just as embarrassing-"

"Blue!" Sideswipe laughed, amused by his reaction. "Chill out!"

The young gunner's doors hitched, "Oh, I'm sorry Sideswipe! I just get so excited when someone picks me but this is exciting and embarrassing at the same time! I don't know how to act!"

"Truth or Dare," Sunstreaker said, cutting them both off, looking directly at Blue.

Bluestreak fidgeted from the stare, "Truth-dare! No truth! Dare? Truth! Definitely truth!"

Sideswipe snickered before he got slapped by his yellow twin. He yelped and rubbed his cheek guard wearily. The yellow twin laced his fingers together, "Is it true that when you first arrived here you caught Optimus and his bondmate in the act in his office?"

Bluestreak's mouth dropped before looking away, "I-I'd rather not say- I changed my mind! I don't want to play anymore!" Before his blush could consume his face, he hurried out the door.

Sideswipe glanced at his twin, "Geez, Sunny, way to scar the kid,"

Sunstreaker just shrugged before glaring, "Don't call me 'Sunny'"

Blaster snatched the bottle away and spun it before anyone could protest. Bumblebee and Tracks watched it wearily- they were waiting for something to happen to them. Tracks thought about leaving but before he could even make his legs work, the bottle landed on him, as if it were taunting him and saying 'You're going inowhere/i!!' He groaned and looked to Blaster, who asked, "Truth or Dare, Tracks?"

The corvette muttered something before replying, "Dare," He figured whatever the cassette deck came up with couldn't be as bad as the twins'.

Blaster thought for a moment before looking from Tracks to Bumblebee then back to Tracks, "Kiss Bumblebee- the poor kid needs some lovin'" He smiled teasingly.

Bumblebee gawked and Tracks made a disgusted face. The twins stopped their squabbling to look over, suddenly very interested. Tracks looked at Sunstreaker, who was smirking something beyond evil and Sideswipe looked like he had a tail and was wagging it excitedly.

The blue corvette sighed and looked to Primus for guidance, however in the same motion, he swooped down and shoved his lips against the minibot's, who squeaked at first before grasping his shoulders for balance and returned it excitedly. The twins gawked and Blaster just smiled and said how 'cute' it was. Hound just chuckled, amused, especially when he was getting a front row seat since he was sitting next to Bumblebee. Sideswipe grabbed a camera out of subspace and snapped a shot.

Bumblebee mewled when he was released, Tracks sneering at Sideswipe, who quickly hid his beloved camera. Taking the bottle, Tracks went over and shoved it in Sideswipe's mouth, "I dare you to get a life!" He spat before standing and stalking out of the rec room, hiding his small smile.

Hound was polite enough to hide his snickers but Blaster and Sunstreaker just burst out laughing at the look on Sideswipe's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hound and Blaster excused themselves for patrol and monitor duty after Bumblebee dashed out with a large blush when Sideswipe grinned and readied his camera on the minibot again.

"Well that was a total waste of my time," Sunstreaker hissed, yanking the bottle out of his twin's mouth when the red mech was trying to balance it on his glossa. Sideswipe just gasped, "We did inot/i waste our time! I got shots worth igold/i on this thing!" He raised the small camera, which the golden mech snatched out of his hand and with a fluid motion threw it on the ground, smirking when it crashed into pieces. Sideswipe gasped and screamed but jumped up and shook in anger, "You aft fragger!" He snarled and tackled his twin.

"Stupid slagger! Get off me!" Sunstreaker fought back, the two rolling around the rec room, trying to get the top of the other while throwing punches. The two finally stopped in the middle of the room, where Sunstreaker pinned Sideswipe with a sadistic grin. Sideswipe faked a sniffle, pouted, and looked away.

It was that moment Perceptor walked into the room. He saw the two, froze, and turned and left when Sunstreaker just looked at the scientist. He figured he could get his energon later when it was less dangerous. Plus when he saw the SIC, TIC, and CMO running off to who knows where, Perceptor figured that something certainly strange was going on. He better stay with WheelJack for safety.

Sunstreaker stared at the quickly retreating form of the microscope mech and looked down at his twin with a grin that would make Megatron cower. "Hey Siders…Truth or Dare?" Sideswipe looked at his twin in confusion before grinning back, "Dare, bro. bDare/b."

The two untangled themselves and helped each other off the floor before Inferno came cruising in, wanting some energon desperately since he had just returned from a long patrol. He saw the twins, gave them a friendly wave, and bee lined for the energon dispenser. Sunstreaker, not interested in the fire truck, went over to a table to sit at and check over his paintjob. Sideswipe, however, eyed the decent sized mech, the activities from earlier still floating through his cranium.

"Hey, Inferno!" Sideswipe sidled up next to the red mech, who was still waiting for his cube to fill.

"Hey thar Sideswipe. How are ya today?" Was the reply, optics too busy staring at the energon to focus on, or even look at, the red twin.

Sunstreaker watched with one optic as his crazy brother 'persuaded' Inferno to join in on their little game. He sighed through his side face vents before putting a perfectly polished hand to his equally perfected face. Why him?

"…heard Optimus was in the Control Room documenting with Teletraan. You should go see him!" Sideswipe was saying.

The golden twin barely had time to see the awestruck look on Inferno's face, "Think so?"

The red twin grinned and patted his back in encouragement, "Of course buddy! I wouldn't say anything if it wasn't true!" That earned a scoff and Inferno looked over to Sunstreaker before Sideswipe grabbed his attention again, "Don't listen to him, he's just prissy since he can't lay Tracks,"

"ibWhat?!/i/b" Sunstreaker rose from his chair, enraged.

With one last grin at the fire truck, Sideswipe bolted it out of the rec room, the Sunflower of Severity hot on his heels. Inferno looked as the doors swished innocently closed before looking at his energon cube, which had finished filling itself and was ready for him. He picked it up and studied it closely, as if it was a rare artifact from an ancient civilization.

"I thought so too," He agreed to the cube before downing its contents and heading out the rec room, towards the Control Room. Now how to confront him…

Sideswipe scurried down the halls like a filthy turborat, face broken by a devilish grin- the matchmaker twin had done it again! He was on a iroll/i! He hit something invisible and felon his front, on top of the unknown source.

"Fraggit Mirage!" Sideswipe whined, flailing, trying to get his arms on the ground so he could push himself up and off the mech.

Sunstreaker stopped from mauling his twin when he saw him fall from nothing. He mused over it shortly before Mirage materialized and shoved the red twin off him, aggravation printed neatly on his features.

"You should watch where you're going Sideswipe," Mirage said, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off.

"'You should watch where you're going'" Sideswipe mocked, some stupid look on his face before frowning and folding his arms across his chest, "Funny Mirage, you say that to every mech who bumps into you?"

"Oh no, Sideswipe; just the idiotic ones who run down the halls as if they were holding a pair of scissors. Have you gotten cut yet?"

"Oh yea, I got a large scrape on my fist. You want a close view?" He growled, his happy mood thoroughly ruined.

Sunstreaker stepped in, "As much as I would just ilove/i for you two to fight, I do believe Sideswipe that I was on dibs to beat your metal in, so Mirage, I have to say you have to do it later."

Mirage would've rolled his optics had he the ability to. "I'm busy later. Besides, I wasn't going to 'beat his metal in'. I have more important matter to attend to."

Sideswipe smirked, "I bet you watch mechs recharge or wash while you're invisible, you sick mech!"

The blue scout was taken aback, "I do inot/i!"

"By denying it, it means it's true!!" Sideswipe cheered.

"I bet you don't have the ball bearings to do anything dirty in the public while invisible to another bot or watching them," Sunstreaker taunted.

"I could too!" It sounded much too childish coming from Mirage, so he continued to make it more suitable, "Choose a mech and I'll do it."

The twins looked to each other before grinning…

The doors to the Security Room swished open as Red Alert walked in, grumbling about how the Minibots were plotting against him and the twins only beat them up as an act because they don't want to give themselves away as allies with the group of small spies. He iknew/i there was something going on!! He even was suspicious of the energon he was drinking, staring cruelly at the half empty cube in his hand as he sat at his chair and started reviewing the camera footage.

He probably got through one or two of the footage when he felt a presence behind him. Whisking around, he had his blaster already out and pointed in front of him, arms shaky.

He was pointing it at open air.

He looked around with his optics before his 'horns' sparked and he turned back around, mumbling things about bad ventilation and the Decepticon cassettes spying on him to gain information about the Minibots- their sworn enemies- and finally rid the world of them while having himself as their hostage.

He started focusing on the tapes again when he felt something brush against his shoulder strut, causing him to yelp out and turn around again, blaster powered up and ready to fire at any given moment. His optics widened when there was again no one there. His optics scanned the area, "Mirage?" No answer, "I-I'm covering your shift- you can go back to your quarters." No response.

He fidgeted and turned around.

He wasn't bothered for about another breem, during that time he calmed down and was very engrossed with the tapes. He didn't notice the feeling of a hand going along his doors on his arms or a hand slip under his hood until a finger brushed up against a collection of wires and he shivered and cried out. He tried to move but the pressure under his hood prevented him and the sudden feeling of isomething/i sliding across the spoiler on his back made him arch and moan against his will. His head fell back and his lips were covered by what felt like lips; his 'horns' sparked in panic but he squeaked when something that felt like a glossa slipped passed his quivering lips and assaulted his mouth. His fingers twitched in open air; optics wide, and mouth slack for a moment before his 'horns' sparked again and he slammed a fist on a large red button on the control panel in front of him. Wrenching himself away from the invisible force, he yelled into the now open comm.…

ib"SECURITY BREACH!!/i/b

Alarms went off and the door to the security room became covered by reinforced metal, giving no one the ability in or out. Red Alert swiveled in his chair, facing the room with a crazy grin on his face, 'horns' sparking. Mirage pressed his back against the far wall, freaked out. Good thing he was still invisible.

"Hehe- gotcha now Decepticon! No way you're gonna escape! Now I can prove to everyone you exist!!" The SD unleashed a maniacal laugh.

Dear Primus, what did Mirage get himself into?

Inferno eyed Optimus from the doors, not having the usual face to speak to his leader. Stupid twins! Why did he come here anyway? This was stupid; he should just go back to Red Alert and forget this whole thing ever even-

"Inferno?"

Slag.

"What brings you here? Have you anything to report?" His leader asked, turning his way to formally talk to the large mech.

Inferno forced back a sigh and walked in, "Um, no sir, Optimus. I just wanted to come by and…see what you're up to?"

That was lame!

Optimus didn't object, motioning him over. "Well, if you really must know, I'm trying to repair Teletraan-1 some more. The crash damaged some of him and I think he might be malfunctioning right now."

Inferno was captivated by his leader. So strong and…red. He was barely able to hear the conversation.

"What makes you say that Optimus, sir?"

"Well…" He scratched his head, stumped. "It's showing me a vid feed of Ratchet, Prowl, and Jazz in the Medical Bay, doing iPrimus/i knows what to each other! This just can't be real!" He pointed to the screen and Inferno's jaw dropped. Who knew Prowl could bend that way? What was Ratchet doing to Jazz- Dear Primus!!

"T-That's certainly strange, sir!" How he just wanted to do the exact same…just like how Jazz was taking Prowl's arm and- Inferno's face heated up. Was that even possible?! "How odd that Teletraan would give you a feed!"

Optimus rubbed the bottom of his facemask in thought. "Yes…" Inferno held back tackling his leader, "Perhaps I should call WheelJack and have him look over Teletraan-1." He couldn't bring himself to tear his optics away from what Ratchet was doing to Prowl's chevron…before he could turn off the audio feed; Prowl's loud moan racked the Control Room.

"Wow…" Inferno felt his form shudder, "Optimus, sir?"

"Yes Inferno?"

"Is it just me, or is that extremely hot?"

There was a long pause.

"No Inferno, I believe that is also very hot."

The two looked at each other.

Inferno jumped Prime.

The alarms went off.

"FRAGGIT!" One of them yelled.

Sideswipe peeked into the lab slowly, looking for the red microscope. He found him in microscope form on a table, staring at some molecules in a Petri Dish. Totally oblivious to everything around him; Sideswipe grinned.

Perfect.

Slipping into the room, he hid behind a table, peering at the red mech carefully. Sneaking up, Sideswipe reached the table Perceptor was on and

CRASH!!

He froze, staring down at the collection of broken test tubes and fluids on the floor with wide optics. He dared a glance up to Perceptor- not even a twitch. Carefully stepping over the disturbance, he loomed behind the unsuspecting scientist, grin wide on his face.

"Bwahahaha…"

Blaster left the security room after his shift with a little kick in his step. He had his radio on the whole time so the others' complaining, especially Cliffjumper's, was happily ignored. He didn't want to miss any of his favorite tunes! He figured a good recharge and some time with his cassettes was in order as he headed towards his quarters but he didn't see the spot of yellow on the orange walls…

As he turned a corner with a flaunty twirl, a hand came over his mouth and across his cassette deck chest, pulling him back into a darker dead end hallway. He was about to activate his distress signal when the hand started groping the levers to his deck form, making him mewl out against the hand and a leg to twitch. A finger slipped under one and flipped his play button up to stop the music playing before twirling around and pressing them all down at the same time-

From across the Ark, Tracks and Bumblebee were startled apart from each other when a loud barrage of music echoed through the ship.

"What the frag was that!?" Tracks declared, annoyed that he was interrupted.

The yellow minibot just shrugged before grabbing the blue mech and pulling him back down.

Perceptor left his lab running, face flushed and body humming. Another red form followed closely after.

"Come back Percy! All I wanna do is rotate your knobs!"


End file.
